Honest Freedom
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Summary will change. Luffy's protective brothers worry about her and her crew. Fem!Luffy, Alive!Ace & Sabo. Starts out when they are kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I am still adjusting to this fandom so if something is screwed up, let me know.**

 **Just for the record, this is my first Fem!anyone fanfic.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, Ace would still be alive.

Chapter 1

Luffy barely managed to escape the fearsome marine who was her grandfather.

When he brought her here, he had expected Luffy to grow up and become a famous marine. But, to his annoyance, she kept insisting on becoming a pirate which resulted in a lot of Garp's fists of love. The problem had escalated when Luffy met Ace and Sabo, who had the same dream as her. Garp had found out and punished all three of them, which caused them to make a hideout away from the old marine. It seemed to work. He never found them...until it was Luffy's turn to find food near Dadan's place.*.

* * *

"Get back here!" Garp shouted. "I'm going to train you with my fist of love!" Of course, this just made Luffy run faster.

She slingshot herself a good distance away from the man, who shouted something that Luffy didn't understand. Instead, she grabbed some food and headed to her home.

* * *

"Yo, Luffy!" The young girl turned to see her brothers, Ace and Sabo, sitting from their tree house. "Get up here! It's time to eat."

"Food!" Luffy shot up to the door, almost knocking the two males out of the tree. She dashed over to the small amount of food and started wolfing it down.

"Hey!" Ace shouted. "Leave some for us!"

* * *

I honestly don't know where this is going to go. **Should Garp catch Luffy or should Luffy go out to sea and become a pirate? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! So the decision for Luffy is...well, read the chapter!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

"Bye Ace! Sabo!" Luffy waved to her brothers as they set off. They were older, so they had to leave her alone for a few more years. They didn't want to, but if they didn't they would never hear the end of it.

"See ya, Luffy!" Ace shouted back. "Come find us when you become a pirate!"

"You'll have a spot on our crew!" Sabo said. "Away from all the guys." He muttered under his breath.

"Okay!" Luffy gave no indication she heard him.

* * *

They were a few miles away, and Ace wanted to go back. His precious little sister was left behind...all alone there. She might be able to take care of herself, but what if she couldn't? What if some weird noble found her? What if other pirates found her? Or if that old man came back?

"Ace, stop being paranoid." Sabo said. "Luffy can handle herself. There's noway anyone would mess with her anyway. Remember that last noble kid?"

"Yeah." Ace nodded. He remembered.

* * *

 _"Hey you girl!" The three siblings turned to see a noble staring straight at Luffy. "Be mine!"_

 _"Be your what?" Luffy asked. Ace and Sabo were_ so close _to beating this guy, and they were thanking whatever person was watching them for having be so dense at this time._

 _"Duh, be mine." The kid repeated. "My wife." He added when he noticed the girl's blank face._

If he gets any closer, kill him. _Was the thought going through the boys head. They were not going to give their sister over to this guy._

 _His smile was more of a smirk._

 _"Why should I?" Luffy asked._

 _"Because I said." The kid said. "I can also give you anything you want."_

 _"I have everything I need." Luffy said, pulling Ace and Sabo close. The two smiled victoriously._

 _"Whatever. Those two can't do anything. If you want to be stupid, go ahead and stay with those morons."_

 _That was it. You could insult the brothers. You could beat up the brothers. But, nobody._ Nobody, _insulted their sister._

 _"Hey." Ace said, a menacing aura emitting from him. "Can we talk to you?"_

 _The boy didn't leave his house for a year._

* * *

"Nobody messes with Luffy anymore."

"Well...one person does." The guys got chills.

* * *

"Get back here!" Garp shouted, chasing the poor girl all over the island.

* * *

Luffy will be a pirate! I wanted to add Garp in for one more time. I'm not that familiar with Luffy getting his crew, so I'll be jumping to when Luffy gets her bounty. Be prepared for protective brothers!

Leave a review!


	3. Author's Note

Okay guys...I am really sorry, but I am going to have to put this fanfic on Hiatus maybe even get rid of it. It hurts me, but it's not turning out the way I wanted it too.

So sorry, but yeah. If you have any ideas, let me know but until then...

 **Hiatus.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I had no heart to get rid of it, and a few ideas came. This chapters going to be a little different though.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Roronoa Zoro could still remeber when he joined his captain's crew. Being tied to pole a month to gain amnesty for killing that marine brat, Helmeppo's wolf, and saving a kid. He'd probably be dead if not for his captain being determined to have him on her crew.

 _"He's not gonna keep his word." The words repeated in his head. "He's going to execute you."_

Then she ran inside the base to get his swords. At the time, he wondered if the girl had a death wish.

She beat the marine and his kid without a second thought, saved him, then left Coby to join the marines.

He definately owed his Captain.

* * *

Nami didn't think after Bell-mère's death that would ever trust anyone again. Arlong had caused her to betray so many people that she thought it was easier not to believe anything. That and her hatred of pirates had made her hate Luffy and Zoro from the beginning.

She acted like their friend, to get the treasure, but she really did like them. Luffy was like a little sister, Zoro and Usopp were brothers, and she wasn't sure what to think of Sanji though she still considered part of the make-shift family.

When Arlong betrayed her and took all the money, Nami wasn't sure sure what to think. Everything she had worked for was gone. She had betrayed her friends and it was stolen away from her.

Then Luffy beat Arlong right into the ground, and still forgave her? After everything she had done to them? To Luffy, it didn't matter.

So saying goodbye to her village and home, by stealing their wallets, Nami officially joined the Strawhats for real.

She didn't regret it.

* * *

The truth, which Usopp had never really told since he was kid, was that he loved the Strawhats. When they arrived, Usopp had really just thought to make them join his "Pirate Crew".

Even if all he told was lies, which the villagers hated him for, Luffy wasn't bothered by it. Heck, she accepted him with no problem. She fought for a village she knew nothing about from a guy who was stronger than her.

The truth...Usopp loved this crew. And he wouldn't let anything happen to it.

* * *

At first, Sanji only joined this crew for Nami and Luffy-chan. He hadn't cared really about being a pirate because he was fine where he was. The beauties slightly changed his mind, especially Luffy in a waitress uniform, but he was still happy.

The fact that Luffy-chan also tried to defend the Baratie with him also increased his interest. Though he was angry when Luffy destroyed the ship Zeff and he had worked together with each other on, he understood the reason.

Everyone belittling the soup he made to make him leave and continue his dream, along with Nami gone caused him to follow Luffy and officially join.

How could he hate such a thing? Everyone that was cheering for him to find his dream and helping along the way. He wasn't going to let them down.

* * *

Tony Tony Chopper, crew's docter/pet, didn't think he would actually be working with people that tried to eat him. Chopper still refused after Luffy saw his medical skills and offered, more like forced, him to be the Straw Hats Docter. Only after Hiluluk's last request was fufilled, did he join the crew. And everyone celebrated.

Chopper loved it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! I know the order of crewmates is out of order, but sorry if anything else is messed up. Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Honest Freedom!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

In the times Luffy got her crew, Sabo and Ace had joined the Whitebeard Pirates and Ace had become the 2nd Division Commander with Sabo as his Second in Command. It was probably a good thing that he was, because nobody else would be able to calm him down.

"Ace! Luffy's here!" The division commander flew over to Sabo and read over the paper.

"Roronoa Zoro rescued by Luffy..." Ace said. He sounded calm, but Sabo knew what was going on in his head; _My precious sister is alone with a pirate hunter! And a guy! If he does anything to her..._

Sabo sighed. "It's probably a one time thing, Luffy won't do anything else. But you should go do your job, Ace."

"Fine." Ace went out to watch over his crew. As soon as he was gone, Sabo let his own panicked thoughts take over.

 _What the heck is my sister thinking recruiting a pirate hunter? What if something happens to her? Where is she right now? How is she? If she's hurt right now..._

* * *

A while later...

"Hey check out this chick!" A crew member said. "She took out the Arlong Pirates!"

"And look at her bounty!" Another said. "It's more than out Captain and Second in Command's combined."

Sabo and Ace came walking up at this moment. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Check out this hot chick." The crew member handed Ace and Sabo the paper. "She's got a bountry of 300,000,000 berri, and is pretty hot. Imagine having her on this crew."

As shocked as Ace and Sabo were about their sister's bounty, hearing this guy call their sister hot was more important.

"Hey, Sabo..." Ace said in a surprising calm voice. "Should we kill this guy?"

"Yeah. Good idea, Ace." Sabo replied.

"W-Why?" The member started shaking.

"You. Just. Called. Our. Precious. Sister...A 'HOT CHICK'!" Ace and Sabo shouted, the former almost completely covered in flames, and the latter pulling out his metal pole, but both had murderous auras.

"I didn't know your sister was that chick." The crew member said. Every other member facepalmed.

"Nobody help him, or you'll be guilty too." Sabo said to the others. They nodded.

* * *

Luffy sneezed.

"Luffy-Chan!" Sanji said, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Someone's probably talking about me. I wonder who."

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope you didn't wait long. Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

* * *

After that incident, the members of Ace's crew never mentioned Luffy to the second in command or Captain. There was too much at risk. They had gone back to Whitebeard's ship, but everyone doubted that Whitebeard would try to stop the two.

After all, the top pirate laughed when Ace's crew told him about what he and Sabo had done.

"From what I gather, he deserved it." Was the reply that they were given.

* * *

Ace paced back and forth in his room, trying to figure out a way to get to his sister.

"Face it, Ace." Sabo said, leaning against the door. "You'll never find a way to-"

"Blackbeard!" Ace exclaimex, cutting off his brother.

"What?"

"That guy's still out there, so we can chase him down and try to find Luffy at the same time."

 _More like find Luffy._ Sabo thought. "Alright. Protective brother."

"Shut up." Ace replied. "You want to see Luffy,too."

Sabo didn't say anything to deny it. "We should probably go tell Whitebeard."

"Oh yeah." Ace ran out of the room.

* * *

Luffy sneezed again. _Is someone talking about me?_

* * *

Sorry about this short chapter. The next one will be in Alabasta. Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next Chapter to Honest Freedom.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Ace and Sabo walked around Alabasta looking for and, asking about, their sister.

"Ace," The blonde male looked at his captain. "You know we can take a break, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Ace pushed his hat back a little and the two headed towards the nearest resturaunt.

* * *

At the same time, Luffy was wandering around. She had gotten seperated from her crew and was trying to find some food. The captain wandered around a bit before a familiar scent caused her to perk up.

"Food!"

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Why isn't his friend worried?"

Sabo sat eating his meal calmly, while Ace was facedown in his food.

The fire user suddenly sprang up, causing everyone to jump.

"Have a nice nap, Ace?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah..." Ace nodded drowsily.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!?" Ace went to eat his food before falling back asleep. "DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Oh, yeah." Sabo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wanted poster. "Have you seen this person?"

The bartender looked at it. "Nope, sorry." Sabo sighed and put it away.

Ace finished his meal. "Should we head out?"

"Yeah-"

"Well, if it isn't the Second Division Captain of the Whitebeard and his second in command."

"What? Whitebeard?" Everyone started to back away from Ace and Sabo.

"Oh, hey Captain Smoker." Ace smirked as he leaned back in his chair."So, what brings you here?"

"I'm hunting down pirates, and that includes you." Smoker answered, getting reading to fight."

"Heh. Okay." Sabo leaned back,too.

"Foooooooood!" Luffy slingshotted into the restraunt, sending Smoker, Ace, and Sabo flying through walls. She ran up to the bartender. "Give me some food!"

* * *

"Geez." Sabo pulled himself out of the rubble, followed by Ace. The two completly ignored Smoker and started walking back to the resturaunt. "Who would do something like-" Ace stopped when he noticed a family. "S-sorry for interrupting your meal."

"Come on Ace." Sabo kept walking.

"Yeah, yeah. But who would-" The brothers stopped when they saw who they were looking for.

Luffy wolfing down food like no tomorrow.

"Hey Lu-" the Whitebeard Pirates were shoved to the ground.

"STRAWHAT!" Smoker ran over them towards the unsespecting girl.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up and noticed the captain. "Oh..." She swallowed the rest of the food and ran away.

"Get back here!" Smoker ran after her, followed by Ace and Sabo.

* * *

"Uhhh." The owner stood there. "You didn't pay..."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 8 of Honest Freedom! Some things might be messed up, because I don't remember Alabasta that well.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Luffy ran through the crowded streets trying to avoid the marine chasing her. It wasn't easy though. Even though the crowd slowed Smoker down, it also slowed her down.

Behind Smoker, Luffy's brothers had almost lost the marine they were tailing to find their sister. Sometimes they would see a flash of white, before it vanished again. Ace was almost ready to stop when Sabo saw which way the marine and most likely their sister was going.

Without warning, he grabbed his sibling and ran.

* * *

"Come on," Luffy muttered to herself. "Where are they?" She looked around for her crew.

Smoker was gaining, and if she didn't find them soon, she was a goner. And to top it all off, there were more marines chasing her. If she stopped to look, well, she didn't even want to.

She noticed a group of people behind a somewhat crumbling building: two women, three men, a duck, and something from a distance that would look like a person, but was a reindeer.

"Hey guys!" She shouted.

* * *

Nami was the first to see. Their idiotic captian ran towards them, smiling, with a crowd of marines following her.

Her first thought.

"Run!" She shouted to everyone. Vivi saw what she meant, as did Usopp and Chopper. Sanji and Zoro just followed.

* * *

Luffy saw her crew running, and tried to catch up to them. They kept running. She was ready to stretch foreward to catch up, but felt a column of fire rush up.

She turned to look.

* * *

Ace saw the marine get ready to fire an attack at his sister, and flew foreward cutting off the attack with his fire. He saw Sabo join him out of the corner of his eye and felt his sister staring at him along with a group of other people.

"What are you doing?"

Ace smirked. "You don't honestly think we would let you hurt our little sister, do you?"

* * *

And that's it! Sorry if I screwed some things up in this one. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had no inspiration and got a good part of my heart ripped out after I had to watch Ace's death. I have enough inspiration now from other authors ( **Lunacii,CockyBrat45,Kei-kei Yuki** ) to start. So, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hey Luffy," Nami looked at her captain running alongside her. "Who were those two guys back there?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her. "Oh, they're my brothers, Ace and Sabo. I haven't seen them in awhile, but they were always protective of me." The rubber woman laughed.

Ahead of her, a certain swordsman and chef paled at the thought of what would happen to them if the brothers found out about them. There was no doubt Luffy defeating Morgan was in the paper, and Sanji was worried about mosshead finding out about a waitress outfit.

* * *

Behind the crew, the fire devil fruit user and his second in command had managed to distract Smoker and the rest of the marines and run off to find their sister and their crew.

* * *

Luffy sighed in agitation. At some point she was seperated from her crew and stuck wandering around trying to find them.

"Oi! Luffy!" The strawhat captain looked up and saw her brothers looking down at her from the rooftop.

"Ace! Sabo!" She smiled as they dropped down in front of her.

"How have you been doing?" Sabo asked her.

"Great!" Luffy replied. "I have an awesome crew and we've had a lot of fun!"

"Oh yeah..." A murderous aura surrounded Ace. "What's your crew like?"

* * *

Zoro and Sanji felt a chill run down their spines on the merry as they looked for their captain.

* * *

"Well, I first met Zoro..." Luffy thought back to that time.

"The Pirate Hunter, Zoro?!" Sabo asked.

Luffy nodded.

Ace stared. "So, you're saying you wanted someone famous for catching pirates with high bounties on your crew?"

"Yep. He was strong." Luffy said.

Ace wondered if it was okay that he and Sabo hadn't tried to find her earlier.

"Then, there's Nami our Navigator." Luffy continued on. "She really likes money. And Usopp is the sniper."

One girl and two guys... Ace thought. He wasn't liking the two guys right now.

Sabo noticed and sighed.

"And Sanji...he likes cooking. Everyone calls him a pervert though." Sabo and Ace looked at her.

"A pervert?!" Ace's fist was engulfed in flames. Luffy nodded.

This time, Sabo agreed with Ace's protective instinct. He was going to warn this cook to stay away from his sister.

"And Chopper, our docter." Luffy said. "Oh and we're helping a Princess named Vivi and her duck, Carue."

"And none of them bother you-"

"There they are!" A marine cut off the siblings.

Ace muttered something under his breath and siblings ran.

* * *

Sorry, cutting it short now. Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter of Honest Freedom. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

"So does anyone see Luffy?" Usopp asked, looking at Nami. The navigator sighed and looked at him with a deathly cold glare.

"No. I don't see Luffy so why don't you-"

"Hey guys!" Someone, Nami didn't bother to look up, shouted. "Those two pirates that saved us are following Luffy along with some Marines."

"What?" Nami looked out across the sea at the buildings and noticed a familiar straw hat being followed by two other people.

"Our Captain sure is capable of picking up random people."

* * *

"So do you see your ship yet, Luffy?" Sabo asked.

"Hmm..." Luffy stopped and looked out on the sea for any sign of the Going Merry.

"Do you think I could make it to my ship?" Ace asked Sabo quietly.

"If you run now." Sabo replied.

"There it is!" Luffy shouted. She pointed to a small ship far out in the ocean.

"Okay, Luffy..." Sabo started, but his younger sister had already stretched out to the ship and launched herself out. "Great. Ace, we're getting your ship."

"Got it."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Luffy hopped up on the edge of the ship.

"God Luffy!" Nami jumped back before recovering and pulling her captain off the edge of the ship. "Don't make us worry like that. We thought you were captured by the marines."

"Sorry." Luffy smiled. "I had a reunion."

"With those two guys with you?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded.

"They're my older brothers."

Everyone on the ship felt their jaw drop. "Both of those guys?"

"Yep! I used to train with them." Luffy smiled. "Never beat them though."

 _If they're that strong, they've got to be monsters._ The Straw Hat crew thought.

"Although," Luffy thought. "If we fought now, I think I could win."

"Who could win?" Ace hopped up on the edge of the ship, followed by Sabo.

"Hey guys!" Luffy turned to her crew. "These are my brothers, Ace and Sabo."

"Nice to meet you." The two males said.

"Same to you." The crew replied.

"I can't believe these two guys are Luffy's brothers." Usopp said. Both said guys turned to study the gunner. Then they studied the rest of the crew.

 _Two Girls, a duck, a reindeer, and three guys_. Sabo was interested in the crew his sister had assembled. Ace wanted to let the guys know not to mess with his sister.

"Introduce us to your crew, Luffy."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
